


truth or dare

by naktoms



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, M/M, aka hyungwon is a drama hoe, and wonho just lets him do whatever, who is dasoms gf? i'll let you decide!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naktoms/pseuds/naktoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyungwon wants people to talk about him, and this is the best way to make it happen.</p>
<p>(<a href="https://preythemadness.wordpress.com/2017/08/19/transficmhyungwonho-truth-or-dare/">available in vietnamese!</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	truth or dare

**Author's Note:**

> two fics in one day can you believe this?  
> disclaimer: yes i am STILL not using wonhos real name and will i ever? probably not, no  
> this was inspired by gain's truth or dare! i encourage you to listen to it while you read  
> kudos + comments are appreciated!! i hope you enjoy!!

Chae Hyungwon is famous. An actor, model, singer, dancer: respected in every area and recognized for his talents worldwide. And he is bored with it.

Being scheduled for a movie shoot, approached by representatives of a clothing line, planning for the release of a single sometime within the next year, teaching a dance class; all of it seems like it would be very exciting. But really, all he does is wake up and do what he’s told to. Go here, do this, say this line differently, hit this high note, etcetera etcetera. It’s so damn boring.

So, he has an idea.

He sees the name of a big celebrity in bold print on the Instiz headlines and thinks that he wants to see his name up there too, paired with ‘controversy’.

There are several ways he can do this. He can do it the druggie way, the alcoholic way, the abusive way, or…

“So how would you feel about me causing a controversy or something?” Hyungwon asks his manager, Dasom.

Dasom shrugs, sipping her soda. “I’d rather you not, but you can do whatever, I guess. It’s your career to ruin. Why do you want to start a controversy?”

“Well, things are just… so boring. I hate having routine, all people talk about concerning me is just what I’m doing. I want more.” Hyungwon pouts, and Dasom raises an eyebrow.

“So you’re telling me that you want drama in your life? Why?”

“I already told you. It’s because things are so boring.”

Dasom sighs. “Okay, how do you plan on doing this?”

Hyungwon takes a deep breath and looks Dasom in the eye, gaze even. “I’m going to date one of my assistants.”

Dasom doesn’t even flinch. “Certainly not the first time. What would make that so scandalous?”

“The new one,” Hyungwon says plainly. He watches Dasom’s face go from contemplative, to awed, then to somewhat panicked.

“ _Wonho_?” Dasom asks, stricken, and Hyungwon nods. “Alright, holy shit. Way to go. I’m sure the others will be upset you didn’t pick them, however.”

“The others are taller than me,” Hyungwon says, sniffing. “I can’t have that. That’s why I can’t date you.”

“I am not taller than you.”

“Maybe not, but you are prettier than me.” Hyungwon tosses a wink her way, and Dasom rolls her eyes.

“I hate you, Hyungwon.”

Phase One (Somewhat Manager Approval) complete, Hyungwon decides it’s time to move onto Phase Two (subtitled Somewhat Assistant Approval, Probably).

Wonho, being a newbie and replacing the one that quit last week, mostly does coffee runs and the shit that the other assistants don’t want to. So, Hyungwon is pleased to find that Donghyun decided to shirk the job of coming with Hyungwon to his movie set, and that the job fell on Wonho’s shoulders.

Wonho isn’t like other newbies that Hyungwon’s had to deal with. His hands don’t shake when he hands Hyungwon his coffee and he is bold enough to stand beside the chair while Hyungwon is having his makeup done. He makes eye contact with Hyungwon in the mirror and smiles, dazzling. Hyungwon smiles back, hoping it’s half as beautiful to Wonho’s eyes.

Once the stylist has finished redoing Hyungwon’s eyeliner, Hyungwon returns his gaze to Wonho’s reflection. “Wonho, dear.”

“Yes?”

“I’ve got a request of you.” Hyungwon says, wiping a stray fleck of eyeshadow from his face. “I’m bored, Wonho, and I want the tabloids to talk about something other than my work.”

“You want a controversy?” Wonho asks, and Hyungwon smiles.

“You’re sharp. Yes, I do, and I need your help to do it. Would you be willing to go on some dates with me, Wonho?”

Wonho’s lips part in a silent gasp, closing again when he swallows hard, adam’s apple bobbing in his neck. “Not to sound overeager, sir, but I would love to.”

Hyungwon’s smile widens. “Good. Thank you, dear.”

Hyungwon sits there, even after Wonho’s gone to make chit-chat with the staff, eyes falling to the brushes sitting on the vanity. He feels oddly satisfied. Conspiring for a scandal is already entertaining him.

It’s almost two months before they get really this show on the road. Between schedule conflicts and Hyungwon being too tired to move, fake dates aren’t really an option.

However, Hyungwon’s already built up something of a fondness for Wonho. Wonho likes to reach out and brush his fingertips against the inside of Hyungwon’s wrist, eyes soft but knowing when Hyungwon looks at him. And Wonho also memorizes Hyungwon’s coffee requirements at least six months earlier than every other new assistant.

So, when a fake date is finally arranged, Hyungwon takes special care to look as recognizable as possible. Hair parted the usual way, button down and dark jeans, his regular smug expression resting on his face. He knows at least two reporters saw him on his way here, and countless fans, squealing to one another that _that was Chae Hyungwon!!_

Hyungwon can’t help but grin. It feels so good.

Wonho is already at the designated restaurant, looking beautiful himself. Hyungwon almost wishes that Wonho was the famous one here; he certainly has the face for it, if nothing else.

“Hello, dear,” Hyungwon says, mouth curving into a smile when Wonho looks at him.

“Ah, hello. I went ahead and ordered drinks, just water.” Wonho smiles, almost shyly, once Hyungwon’s sat down across from him. “I… I’ve got to say, I’m a little more than nervous.”

“Don’t worry, you’re not in danger of being fired.” Hyungwon says, taking a sip of the water before him. “My manager more or less gave me permission to ruin my career, so I’m going to have fun with it. If this is the way I go, then let it be a good way.”

“True. Let’s enjoy ourselves, then, shall we?”

Hyungwon nods emphatically, raising his water glass for a toast. He hears a camera shutter click from somewhere behind him and grins.

“Wonho, darling!” Hyungwon yells, shuffling through his entertainment company’s hallways until he finds Wonho in the company kitchen, eating a donut. “Look, dear, look.”

Wonho steps closer to peer at Hyungwon’s phone screen, where there’s a bold headline and a blurry picture of Hyungwon and Wonho at yesterday’s date. “ _Chae Hyungwon and a Mystery Man_ ,” Wonho reads, nodding. “Mission accomplished. Obviously, we need to go further, but.”

“Oh my god, I love the way you think.” Hyungwon says, putting his phone away. “Give me a donut.”

Wonho hands Hyungwon his in response, and Hyungwon sighs, but accepts it. He wanted a whole donut, but whatever.

“Also, Hyungwon,” Wonho says over his shoulder while he returns to his assistant friends, “may I say that you look stunning this morning?”

Hyungwon knows he does not look stunning. He didn’t even comb his hair when he got up, too excited to get to company headquarters and show Wonho. He could have easily texted Wonho a screenshot, but… he doesn’t want to examine that too closely, now is not the time.

Instead, now is the time to plan Phase Three (Somehow Make Out with Wonho in Public).

Hyungwon tests the waters first.

He knows Wonho would probably comply with anything, because he seems to be a drama whore just like Hyungwon is, but still.

So, Hyungwon catches him in the empty halls of the company building and snags him by his wrist, pulling him forward and bumping his back against the wall in one fluid motion. He’s on Wonho in a second, not kissing him but almost there, and Wonho gasps, the sound lovely to Hyungwon’s ears.

Hyungwon stays close for a few long moments, Wonho’s breath ghosting across his face. Then he takes a step back and just barely keeps himself from smiling.

“Oh, so what,” Wonho says, tone sour, “you’re going to do that to me and then not kiss me?”

“Do you want me to?” Hyungwon shoots back, challenging.

Wonho turns shy again, boldness dissipating. So Hyungwon steps back, body almost flush with Wonho’s, and kisses him gently.

Wonho sighs into Hyungwon’s mouth when Hyungwon starts to pull away, seemingly content. Hyungwon seals their mouths together again.

In the moments before he pulls away for good, Hyungwon thinks about pressing his hips against Wonho’s. He thinks about kissing down the side of his neck and biting into the flesh of his shoulder. He thinks that he should save this for public use only.

Hyungwon slides his fingers down Wonho’s arm, from his elbow to his wrist, while he pulls away, a what-he-hopes-to-be-sly smile on his face. Wonho returns the smile, but seems more shaken than he lets on. Hyungwon likes it.

Second fake date, third fake date, fourth fake date. Hyungwon is trending on Naver. He loves it.

Going into the fifth, Wonho has just two questions.

First: “Why did you pick me for this?” And second: “How dedicated are you to ruining your career, exactly?”

The answer to the first is simple. Hyungwon tells him exactly what he told Dasom, and Wonho nods, accepting it with little more than a chuckle. And the answer to the second: “Very.”

Wonho smiles, and there’s something in his eyes that tells Hyungwon he’s got something planned. “Can you sit on this side of the booth, then? And against the wall, as well.”

Hyungwon nods, sliding out of the booth and waiting for Wonho to stand so Hyungwon can sit as instructed. Wonho is still for a moment once he sits back down, looking at Hyungwon with soft eyes, and then his hand drops below the table.

First, it lands on his own knee, scratching idly, then it creeps up the inside of Hyungwon’s thigh, thumb rubbing against the inseam. Hyungwon’s heart jumps, but he keeps his face even, watching Wonho’s.

Wonho scoots ever so closer and cups his hand around the front of Hyungwon’s pants, heel of his palm pressing down just so. And Hyungwon gets his plan.

“You’re not making me cum in my pants in public,” Hyungwon whispers, barely audible.

Wonho smiles, sweet. “Watch me.”

Wonho takes to rubbing Hyungwon through his pants slowly, almost painfully so, Hyungwon’s hips jumping occasionally. Hyungwon never claimed to have good self control.

They manage to carry on a conversation that’s laced with the undertones of I’m basically touching your dick right now. It’s pleasant.

Wonho’s hand stills as their waitress approaches, warmth fitted right around Hyungwon’s half-hard dick. Hyungwon has to stop himself from rutting up into Wonho’s hand, even as the waitress takes their orders.

“Oh my fucking god, _stop_ ,” Hyungwon breathes once the waitress is gone and Wonho has gone back to palming Hyungwon off.

“Are you serious?” Wonho asks, tone concerned, and no, Hyungwon’s not. So he shakes his head and Wonho smiles. “Your face is flushed.”

“No wonder,” Hyungwon almost snaps, and Wonho undoes the button on Hyungwon’s pants. “Oh my god.”

Wonho unzips the zipper and wiggles his fingers down the front of Hyungwon’s pants. One less layer of clothing between them and it’s even warmer, Wonho’s movements more eager and purposeful. Hyungwon has to clamp a hand over his mouth.

“You’re so pretty, Hyungwon,” Wonho remarks, and Hyungwon can’t tell if it’s teasing or not. Wonho’s knuckles brush the line of hair that dips below Hyungwon’s waistband and and inhales softly, bringing his hand up to run his fingertips across it. “Cute.”

“Mmm, oh my _god_ ,” Hyungwon mumbles from behind his hand, and Wonho smiles. “You’re fucking cruel,” Hyungwon whispers, letting his hand fall away from his mouth. About the same time he does, Wonho slips his fingers below the waistband of Hyungwon’s underwear.

_You have got to be shitting me_.

Hyungwon cums embarrassingly fast, Wonho’s fingers more deft than originally let on. He lets out an involuntary cry that he tries his best to cover up with laughter, Wonho laughing along with him (but probably actually laughing at him).

Wonho leans over and whispers into Hyungwon’s ear. “I’ve been thinking about doing that for weeks. You sound as pretty as I thought you would.”

Hyungwon shivers, goosebumps rising on his skin as Wonho pulls his hand away, inconspicuously wiping it on his cloth napkin. Hyungwon really doesn’t want to sit here with cum in his pants, but that is sadly the way the cookie has crumbled.

“You’re fucking cruel,” Hyungwon repeats again, and Wonho smiles.

Hyungwon begins to question himself.

He’s accomplished his goal, starting controversy and getting interviews booked. There’s even articles coming out now suggesting that it was all a media play, which is even better. But, it’s not his original motives he’s questioning, or even how it turned out, it’s-

It’s the times, when Wonho brings him coffee before he’s even asked for it, or when Wonho brushes stray hairs away and smudges the eyeliner along Hyungwon’s bottom lid a little better. And it’s the times when Hyungwon actually gets to be at his apartment for more than a few hours and he invites Wonho over, Wonho putting his arm around Hyungwon’s shoulders and kissing his temple with no hesitation.

Hyungwon settles into Wonho’s hold and wishes this wasn’t all for show. Or maybe it never was and he’s just now realizing it.

So, that’s why Hyungwon looks Wonho dead in the face and says, with all the assuredness in the world, “Fuck me like you want to.”

Maybe it was an assumption on Hyungwon’s part that Wonho ever wanted to fuck him in the first place. But god, _does he_.

He presses bruises into Hyungwon’s hips and creates bite marks so deep and red that Hyungwon’s stylists are going to be complaining for weeks. He draws noises out of Hyungwon that Hyungwon didn’t even know he could make, clutching desperately at Wonho, aching for release.

And, when Hyungwon cums, it’s with a loud gasp and a cry of Wonho’s name.

“What if this isn’t for the media anymore?”

Wonho looks up, eyebrow arching at Hyungwon’s question. “What do you mean?”

“What if- What if I, somewhere along the line, what if I messed up and- and started really liking you, enjoying the things we do together…” Hyungwon trails off, realizing that he sounds almost hopeless.

Wonho takes Hyungwon’s hands in his and kisses Hyungwon’s knuckles. “Is it really messing up, then, if I did too?”

“Oh my god, can we real date?” Hyungwon blurts, and Wonho laughs.

“Such a way with words. Yes, we can real date.”

The fact that Hyungwon did it for attention and somehow ended up with an actual boyfriend is more of a media catcher than the original scandal. Dasom flips through a celeb magazine, then rolls it up and hits Hyungwon over the head with it.

“Ow! What the fuck was that for?”

“You know what that was for, you homosexual prick!”

“Look who’s talking, I saw your girlfriend-”

Dasom gasps, hitting Hyungwon again. “She is _not_ my girlfriend!”

“She looked like your girlfriend! You have matching phone charms!” Hyungwon says indignantly, rubbing the side of his head.

Dasom looks utterly petulant, staring at Hyungwon with a pout on her face. “Okay, fine! Maybe she is!”

“Whatever you do, Dasommie,” Hyungwon says sagely, taking her soft hands in his. “Don’t let her touch you in public.”

“I- what- oh my god, did you and _Wonho_ -”

“Yes, and I don’t want to talk about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you enjoyed this, please consider [commissioning me!](http://vampirehansol.tumblr.com/post/129516478991/jesses-fic-commissions)


End file.
